Crash & Burn
by Lauren McNeil
Summary: *Complete* A woman is mysteriously attacked in the basement of her office building. It is up to Ray, Ben and Stan to protect her from whoever is out to get her.
1. Attack & Aftermath

Disclaimer: This story is written for the private enjoyment of Due South fans. Benton Fraser, Ray Vecchio, Stanley Kowalski, etc. are property of Alliance. Any unrecognisable characters belong to me. No infringement of any copyrights is intended. No monetary gain comes from the writing of this story.   
  
  
  
Jessica Mitchell slowly raised her head, the lamplight assaulting her eyes as she did. She looked up at the clock on the wall, 2:28am. She had fallen asleep at her desk...again. Deciding to call it a night, she stood, picking up her handbag as she went, closed the office door behind her and headed for the elevator. She punched the 'down' button whilst stifling a yawn. _"I really have to get some meaningful sleep sometime,"_ she thought to herself as the doors opened in front of her.   
  
The elevator made its way slowly to the basement and the doors opened again. She took a deep breath and tentatively stepped out of the elevator. The darkness of the basement made her feel uneasy. As she made her way to her car, the only sound that could be heard was that of her heeled shoes clicking against the concrete floor.   
  
Jess' heart was pounding. She reached her silver Lexus and hurriedly rummaged through her handbag in search of her keys. She fumbled with them and upon finding her car key was suddenly aware of a presence behind her. Before she had the chance to turn around, a large, cold hand clasped itself over her mouth. She swung her handbag around, hitting her assailant in the head. He stumbled backwards, stunned by the blow. The momentary distraction allowed Jess to squirm free of his grip. She ran several paces before she felt the same hand grip her left wrist. She firmly planted her car key between her index and middle finger and slashed at her attacker's face. He cried out and let her go. She ran for her life.   
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  
Ben, Ray and Stan left the 27th Precinct. Since Ben and Stan returned from their quest for the Hand of Franklin, the trio had been inseparable. For the past 36 hours, they had been on a stakeout that had resulted in a large drug bust. The men were thrilled but the bust had taken its toll on them, leaving them all exhausted. They were glad that the debriefing was over and they could all go home and get some much-needed sleep. It was 2:30am and Ray and Stan had to be back at the station at 9am. Ray and Ben headed towards the Riv and Stan the GTO.   
  
"I'll see you in the morning, Kowalski," called Ray.   
  
"See you later, guys," he replied.   
  
"Drive safely, Ray,"   
  
"Will do, Fraser."   
  
They got into their respective vehicles and went their separate directions. Stan hadn't been on the road long when he saw a woman run out into the road and wave her arms frantically at him. He slowed and rolled down his window as the woman approached him.   
  
"Please, you have to help me! I was attacked!" She pleaded.   
  
Stan looked at the distraught woman and immediately tried to calm her, "Listen, you're in luck. I'm a cop. My name is Detective Stanley Kowalski."   
  
"Am I supposed to believe that?"  
  
Stan dug into his pocket and retrieved his badge. He flipped it open. "Are you convinced yet?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but Stanley Kowalski?"  
  
"My dad had a thing for Brando."  
  
"Oh. You must get that a lot."  
  
Stan nodded. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I have all four limbs, if that's what you mean."   
  
"All right, if you want to come with me, I'll check it out for you." The woman practically ran to the passenger side and literally jumped in. Stan continued driving.   
  
"Where were you attacked?"   
  
"In the car park of Mitchell McGrath. I work there."   
  
"Oh, yeah, I know the place. I live near there. What's your name?"   
  
"Jessica Mitchell."   
  
Stan raised an eyebrow, "You wouldn't happen to be the same Mitchell would you?"  
  
"Yes, I would."   
  
A rather uncomfortable silence followed Jess' reply. Stan cleared his throat and changed the subject. "So, what happened?"   
  
Jess explained what happened as best she could.  
  
"So, where's the key, now?"   
  
Jess held up her fist, still containing the key. She hadn't loosened her grip and her knuckles had turned white grasping it. "I suppose I didn't want to let go of it since it probably saved my life." An embarrassed smile played upon her lips as she ducked her head.   
  
Stan announced their arrival at the building and called in the incident. He then asked for the key that was still tightly clasped between Jess' fingers. She slowly relinquished her weapon and Stan put it in an evidence bag. They both got out of the GTO and Jess led him to her car. He began circling the car, trying to find a clue, any clue to the identity of Jess' attacker.   
  
A few minutes later, Ray and Ben pulled up and got out of the Riv. "What's going on, Kowalski?"   
  
"Vecchio, Fraser, this is Jessica Mitchell. Ms. Mitchell, this is Detective Ray Vecchio and this is Constable Benton Fraser."   
  
They all shook hands. "Pleased to meet you Detective, Constable, although I would have liked it to be under more pleasant circumstances...what's a Mountie like you doing in Chicago?"   
  
"I first came to Chicago on..."  
  
Stan interrupted. "Not now, Frase. Ms Mitchell was attacked down here. She ran several blocks to where I picked her up."   
  
"Picking up girls off the street? That's a bit unlike you, Kowalski." Ray teased.   
  
Stan glared at him. "Funny, Vecchio, really funny. Anyway, she was lucky to get away."   
  
"Well, I couldn't have done it without my trusty car key. I think I will treasure it for the rest of my life." She said in melodramatic fashion.   
  
Ray raised an eyebrow and Stan held up the bag. Ray took it and examined it a bit more closely. "Not until we get this down to the lab by the look of it."   
  
By this time, Ben was already scouring the area for clues. He picked up Jess' discarded handbag and strode over to the group. "It looks to me that this attack wasn't random."  
  
"What makes you say that Benny?"  
  
"Well, Ray, it's quite simple really, she had dropped her handbag and it doesn't look as if it had been moved. Furthermore, it doesn't seem that there is anything missing. Ms Mitchell, if you wouldn't mind confirming that." Ben handed Jess the handbag and she rummaged through it taking a mental inventory of its contents. She then handed it back to Ben.  
  
"You're right. There's nothing missing."  
  
"Just as I thought. If it was a random attack, most of the contents would be absent and the handbag would most likely not even be here. Another thing is that her car is still where she left it. There aren't any marks indicating that it was touched let alone broken into. Whoever attacked Ms Mitchell was after her specifically."   
  
"That would hardly be surprising. After all, I am a senior partner in a fairly large accounting firm."   
  
"I understand that, Ms Mitchell, but has anything happened recently to make someone so upset that they may physically harm you?"   
  
"One of the partners wanted to introduce a new partner but I turned him down. I didn't think him worthy enough to become a partner. When admitting a new partner, all the existing partners must agree. I didn't. I am also against exponential growth of the practice. I don't want the firm to become one of the 'Big' accounting firms. They usually focus on corporate accounting on a very large scale. A certain intimacy comes with working with smaller businesses. I am also in possession of many confidential documents that any number of people may want to get their hands on."   
  
"Any one of those can be a possible motive," stated Ray. "I think we should head back to the station. We can run a DNA test on the residue on the key and see if it turns anything up. Ms Mitchell, if you would like to go with Detective Kowalski, Fraser and I will meet you both there."   
  
The four of them left the area, which suddenly seemed to be buzzing with activity.   
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  
A figure sat in a large chair with his back turned to the man standing in front of the desk. "Where is she?"   
  
"I don't know."   
  
"What do you mean you don't know?" The chair turned slowly to face the man.   
  
"She...she got away from me."   
  
"Well, find her and bring her to me." The man turned to leave. "Oh, one more thing," The man turned back around, "this is your last chance. Don't disappoint me again." The man turned again and hurriedly left the room.  
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	2. Dreams in the Night

Lieutenant Welsh called Ray, Stan, Ben and Jess into his office. Jess sat in a chair in front of Welsh's desk.  
  
"Ms Mitchell, I am assigning Detectives Vecchio and Kowalski as your police protection. They will be with or around you at all times. I suggest that you all get together and go over your schedule and work out some kind of roster to make sure that you are never on your own."   
  
"I appreciate that, Lieutenant, but I'm sure these men have better things to do than baby-sit me 24-7."  
  
"Ms Mitchell, at this point, your safety is our primary concern. If the attack wasn't random, you can guarantee that whoever attacked you this morning will try again."   
  
Jess nodded, then stood and turned to the three men standing behind her. "Well, let's get this show on the road." She turned and headed out the door, the trio obediently following her out of Welsh's office.   
  
Before leaving the station for the second time that night, they stopped at the lab. Jacquie, the lab assistant, presented them with a printout. It contained statistics and a description of the attacker. They had yet to find a match.   
  
"Okay, let's get out of here."   
  
"Ray, I don't think there is much that we can do about this tonight. How about we all try to get some rest and meet at Ms Mitchell's apartment in the morning?"  
  
"Can I just step in here? Since we're going to be seeing a lot of each other for a while, can we drop the formalities? Please feel free to call me Jess."   
  
"Okay."   
  
"Understood."   
  
"Sure."   
  
"How about we meet at my place at 8 o'clock?"   
  
"Ray, why don't you take Fraser to his apartment, and go home. I'll stay with Jess for the rest of the night."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. See you at eight. Don't get into any mischief, Kowalski."  
  
Stan glared at Ray's retreating back. He then turned to Jess. "Do you mind if we swing by my place first, to pick up a few things?"  
  
"Not at all."   
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  
Jess and Stan entered her apartment. Stan slowly scanned the room, taking in the simple yet elegant furnishings. "Nice place you've got here."   
  
"Thanks. You look surprised."   
  
"I guess it's not what I expected."   
  
"Oh? What were you expecting?"   
  
Stan thought for a moment. "I don't know. I just wasn't expecting this."   
  
"I live a simple life. I'm not an overly materialistic person."   
  
Jess disappeared down the hall and returned to find Stan sitting on the couch. She handed him some blankets and a pillow. "I thought you might need these."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
"Well, I'm going to bed. I don't know about you but I need what little amount of sleep I can get. We've all got a long day ahead of us. Good night, Stan."  
  
"Uh...I'd prefer it if you would call me Ray."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I hate the name Stanley. Raymond's my middle name. So, I go by Ray."  
  
"Okay. Good night, Ray."  
  
"Good night, Jess."  
  
Jess made her way to her bedroom and shut the door behind her. Stan settled on the couch thinking about Jess. He had only known her for 3 hours but he could see that she was a strong, independent woman. The fact that she had fought against her attacker made him feel respect for her. Not many women would have, although they protest that they are capable of taking care of themselves. She was witty. Who else would have been making jokes about their own welfare immediately after an attack? If he hadn't witnessed the fear and terror in her eyes when she approached him, he wouldn't have been convinced that she was human. He fell asleep completely admiring Jess.   
  
Jess changed into her pyjamas, then climbed into bed. She was exhausted. Who would have thought that so much could happen in so little time? All long before the crack of dawn. She rolled onto her side and promptly fell asleep.  
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  
The elevator doors opened and Jess stepped out. She was back in the basement. _How did I get here?_ She saw her car in the middle of the car park. She walked towards it. _The sooner I get to my car, the sooner I can get out of here._ Upon reaching her car, she realised that she didn't have the keys with her. _Where could they be?_ She patted her pockets and when she didn't find the keys she tried searching around her car. She peeked under the car but didn't find them there. When she stood upright, she felt a hand clamp over her mouth.   
  
"Not so powerful now are we?" The voice mocked her. Her feet were uncooperative. She couldn't move. She tried to scream, but no sound emerged. Jess was frightened. She could feel herself being dragged into a corner. As soon as the hand was removed, she screamed. This time, her voice functioned. She felt the hand impacting on her face, but she kept on screaming. She felt two hands grab her shoulders, but she kept on screaming.  
  
Stan was jolted out of his sleep by screaming that came from Jess' bedroom. He dashed as quickly as he could to the room. Once inside, he saw Jess' struggling form, twisting and turning amongst the sheets. He gripped her shoulders and shook her.  
  
"Jess...Jess! Wake up, it's only a dream." He tried hard to block out the screaming that was in close proximity to his ears. He continued to shake her gently until her eyes flew open. She slowly focused on Stan's face. When she was finally aware of her surroundings and convinced that she was no longer in danger, tears formed in her eyes before streaming down her cheeks. She collapsed into his arms crying.   
  
When her sobbing subsided, Stan asked, "Bad dream?" He felt her nod in his embrace.   
  
"Please, stay with me." The words were barely a whisper and Stan strained to hear them. They both settled onto the bed, Jess tucked protectively in Stan's arms. They both fell asleep that way.   
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  
An insistent rapping on the door jerked Jess awake. Feeling the movement beside him, Stan stirred. Jess rolled over and looked at the clock. 8:02am. She jumped out of bed and ran to the door. She flung it open revealing an anxious Cop and an equally anxious Mountie.   
  
"Sorry. I just woke up. Come on in. Do you want some tea or coffee?"  
  
Ben and Ray sat at the breakfast table. "Coffee, please. You really know how to scare the hell out of someone, don't you, Jess?"   
  
"Tea for me. You had us very worried. Ray wanted to break down the door."  
  
Jess had just made a pot of coffee and handed a steaming mug of coffee to Ray and gave Ben a cup of tea when Stan walked in rubbing his eyes.   
  
"Morning, guys."  
  
"Good morning, Ray. Did you sleep well?" Ben asked.  
  
"Something like that." Replied Stan as he pulled out a chair and sat down.   
  
"I don't recall seeing you on the couch as I came in, Kowalski, but it seems pretty obvious you just woke up."  
  
"That's because I wasn't on the couch, Vecchio." Stan stood and poured himself a cup of freshly brewed coffee, turning his back on Ray, who had his mouth hanging open in astonishment. He winked at Jess who grinned back at him. She was amused by the quips flying between the two cops.   
  
"Well, I suppose you want to know what my schedule looks like?" Jess asked, then left the kitchen, returning soon afterwards with her laptop computer already booted up. She pressed a few keys and her calendar popped onto the screen. "Okay, I have a lunch appointment at twelve, and a meeting to attend at the Drake at four. Other than that, I should be in the office. I can always call one of you if there is a change of plans."  
  
"Kowalski, you drive Jess to work, I'll drop Benny off at the Consulate. I'll take the lunch appointment and you can have the meeting, and drive Jess home afterwards. Then give me a call and we can all grab a bite to eat. How does that sound?"   
  
"Sounds good. That way I can get a bit more sleep beforehand." said Stan.   
  
Jess immediately felt guilty. "Listen, Ray, I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean for that to happen."   
  
"It's all right, Jess. You couldn't have known it would happen." Stan reassured her.   
  
"I know, but I still feel bad about it...thanks for being there for me."   
  
"No problem."   
  
Ray rose from his seat. "I'll call you at work if anything comes up, Jess. All right, Benny, we'd better get you to work before the Dragon Lady bites your head off for being late."   
  
"Ray, you shouldn't speak about Inspector Thatcher that way. She really isn't such a bad a person, once you get to know her. Besides, she has changed since she returned to Chicago."   
  
"Whatever you say, Benny. See you later, guys."   
  
"Goodbye Jess, Ray."   
  
Ray and Ben left the apartment and headed towards the elevator. Once safely inside, Ray turned to Ben. "So, what do you think is going on?"   
  
"What do you mean, Ray?"   
  
"I mean with Kowalski and Jess. Something happened last night and I want to know what it is. Do you think they're getting it on?"   
  
"Ray, you're jumping to conclusions." The elevator doors opened and the two men stepped out into the lobby. "Besides, it's really none of my business, or yours for that matter."   
  
"Aw, come on, Benny. Are you meaning to tell me that you have no interest whatsoever about what happened between them last night? On second thoughts, don't answer that. Are you coming with me to Jess' lunch appointment?"   
  
"I assumed I would be joining you, Ray, yes."  
  
"And you think I'm the one jumping to conclusions."  
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  



	3. A Day in the Life

"Thanks for the ride, Ray. Can you pick me up at quarter past three this afternoon?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Great. See you then."  
  
Jess turned and walked into the building. She got to the elevator just as the doors were closing. She dashed towards it and caught the doors as they closed. She slipped inside as they opened again. She hit a button and the doors slid closed once more. By the time she had reached her floor, the elevator was empty. The doors opened and she stepped out of the lift. The room was unusually quiet. She looked around and saw every eye in the room on her. She stood tall and said firmly, "As you were."   
  
Jess strode purposefully towards her office. As she passed her personal assistant's desk she said, "Linda, meet me in my office, please." Only when she was safely inside her office did she lean her head against the wall and sigh. She stayed there until Linda knocked and entered carrying a notebook and a folder containing several sheets of paper. She then moved to her desk and sat behind it.  
  
"Good morning, Jess."  
  
"Nope, just a morning, Linda. Tell me, what rumours are flying around the office?"  
  
"There's quite a few out there. There's one saying you were abducted, which I believe has just been crushed. There's another saying that your car got stolen, another one about you being raped..." Jess eyes widened at the last rumour. "There are more..."  
  
"Spare me, please. You didn't..."  
  
"No, Jess. I neither confirmed nor denied any of them. Frankly, I don't know the story. Would you care to enlighten me? Your choice, of course."   
  
"As long as you promise me that whatever I now say remains within these walls, between you and me."   
  
"As you wish."   
  
"Last night, or should I say this morning, I was attacked."  
  
"Oh my God, Jess. Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine. Just a little shaken, that's all. Anyway, what's in store for us, today?"  
  
"It's not too bad, today. James Wallace wants to speak to you about an upcoming seminar that he wants to attend. He wants your approval before he accepts the invitation. I put him in at ten, it shouldn't take long. You know you're having lunch with Michael Parkes don't you?" Jess nodded. "He's meeting you here at twelve and then taking you out. Don't forget that Anderson wants you to attend their AGM at four."   
  
"The one at the Drake?"  
  
"That's the one."  
  
"Have the financial reports come in yet?"  
  
"I've got the Balance Sheet with me." She handed Jess the folder in her possession and continued. "You should have the others by the end of tomorrow at the latest. When you've approved all the reports, they'll be circulated among the partners."   
  
"Great. Thanks, Linda. Remember, it doesn't leave this room. I want the whole thing to be kept low profile. Oh, and any calls from the Chicago Police Department are to be directed straight to my office." Linda nodded, then turned and left the office, shutting the door behind her.   
  
Jess glanced at the pages in her hand and then laid them on the table. She turned in her chair to stare out the window.   
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  
Michael Parkes arrived promptly at twelve.   
  
"Michael!"   
  
"Jessica. It's nice to see you again." They gave each other a hug.   
  
"It has been too long this time, Michael." The pair left the office, arm in arm. Jess and Michael were old friends. He had started his own brokerage around the time when Jess had started her accounting firm. They had become each other's clients, Michael handling Mitchell McGrath's investments and Jess handling Morgan and Parkes' audits. Jess and Michael usually met for lunch once a month but last month, Michael had been out of town and he had failed to keep his appointment with her. Consequently, they hadn't met for the past two months.   
  
Upon reaching the lobby, Jess spotted Ray and Ben, giving them an acknowledging nod and receiving one in reply from Ray as she passed them. Jess and Michael walked to a nearby café. Jess watched from behind her menu as Ray and Ben came in five minutes later and sat down at a table behind them.   
  
Jess' lunch appointment had been uneventful. Jess and Michael conversed through their meal about various investment opportunities and shared some stories about their past. At the end of their meal, both stood and Michael gave Jess a kiss on the cheek before leaving the small café. Jess turned around and headed towards Ben and Ray's table.   
  
"So, any news?" Jess asked Ray, pulling up a chair.   
  
"Well, we still don't know what he looks like. We only have a physical description. We're pretty sure that he'll strike again, though."  
  
"Is that supposed to give me comfort?"  
  
"No, it simply means that you should be careful and alert at all times."  
  
"I will be, Ben. I just don't like this feeling. You know, having to depend on other people, putting my life in other people's hands. It scares me. Don't get me wrong, I trust you guys whole-heartedly but I'm not used to being taken care of. I've spent so much of my life being independent. This isn't easy for me."   
  
"We understand that, Jess but you're just going to have to trust us. Now, on a different note, did something happen last night that we should know about?" Ben glared at Ray.  
  
Jess sniggered. "Something did happen last night, but I don't think I want you to know about it." It wasn't a blatant lie and it gave Jess an opportunity to tease Ray. She could see why Stan took pleasure in it this morning. She watched as various facial expressions formed on his face, one after the other. First there was satisfaction as he glanced at Ben, then came bewilderment which finally gave way to shock. She smiled. She didn't want to tell him what actually transpired last night. Not yet, anyway.   
  
"Well, I have to get back to the office. Are you going to follow me back?"  
  
"You bet. Kowalski's going to take you to the meeting later, right?"  
  
"Right. See you this evening, then." Jess picked up her coat and left the café. Ray and Ben followed moments later.   
  
"That's one amazing woman, Benny."  
  
"What makes you say that, Ray?"  
  
"Look at her. It's almost as if there's two people within the same body. She's walking down the street as if everything is perfectly fine. You know, I know and she knows that things are definitely not fine. This whole situation has her freaked. I mean, you saw it yourself. Back there in the café, one second she's telling me how intimidated she is and the next she's playing games with me."  
  
"Perhaps that's her way of dealing with the circumstances. She trusts you, therefore, she feels that she can tell you certain things. When she goes out to face the world, however, she puts on a mask so she appears strong and unafraid. Although, I have no doubt that she's strong without the mask."   
  
"I agree with you, Benny." Ray watched as Jess entered her office building and made her way to the lifts. "I suppose you have to get back to the Consulate."  
  
"That I do, Ray. But first, do you mind if we stop at a liquor store?"  
  
"You?! Buying alcohol?"  
  
"Oh, it's not for me, Ray. Inspector Thatcher asked me to pick up a bottle of scotch on my way back to the Consulate."   
  
"She's still a slave-driver, Benny. I thought you said she'd changed. I don't see why you can't just tell her to shove it up her-"  
  
"Ray! That would hardly be appropriate. After all, she is still my superior officer."  
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  



	4. Guilt & Demise

There was a knock at the door. Jess peered through the peephole and smiled. Opening the door, she exclaimed, "Ah, pizza!" She took the pizzas in one hand and closed the door again.  
  
Ray stood in front of Jess' door stunned. Ben was at his side. Before he had time to revive himself, Jess reopened the door and laughed. "Come on in Ray, Ben."  
  
"Hello, Jess. Please excuse Ray. He hasn't quite recovered yet."  
  
"Recovered from what?" Stan entered the dining room.   
  
"She pretended that I was the pizza delivery boy...and to think that I went out of my way to get them!"  
  
"Well, Ray, I would hardly say that you went out of your way..."  
  
"Benny!"  
  
"Understood, Ray."  
  
By this time, Jess and Stan were laughing hard.   
  
"Oh, Ray. You should have seen your face..." She laughed harder and before long, Ben and Ray joined them.  
  
It was several minutes later when the laughter finally subsided. Jess retrieved some plates and they each grabbed a slice of pizza.   
  
"So, Ben, you still haven't told me how you managed to land yourself in Chicago."  
  
"I first came to Chicago on the trail of the killers of my father, and for reasons that don't need exploring at this juncture I've remained..."  
  
"...Attached as liaison with the Canadian Consulate." Stan and Ray finished in complete unison. They looked at each other then burst into laughter. Ben and Jess couldn't help but laugh with them.  
  
After dinner, they all settled in the lounged room, each with a cup of the hot chocolate Jess had made. It was early fall but the weather had cooled considerably since summer ended. Jess pulled out her laptop once again as they arranged Jess' protection for the next day. Once the task was completed, Stan left with Ben for the evening and Ray situated himself on the couch where Stan had been the night before.   
  
"Quite comfy there, Ray?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks, Jess. For a couch, you sure do have a more comfortable one than most I've slept on."   
  
"I'm glad, Ray." She sat in the armchair next to the couch, "I sure hope this thing will be over soon. I don't know how much more I can take."  
  
"Look, Jess, you are handling this situation far better than a lot of people would." He reached over and took hold of one of her hands, "I know you're afraid and I feel privileged that you tell me your concerns. I can see how you do your best to hold it together. I think it takes an awfully strong willed person to do that. I admire you for that."   
  
Jess smiled. "Thanks, Ray. Hey, about last night...I think I should tell you what happened."  
  
Ray raised an eyebrow. "Okay, shoot."  
  
"It's not a long story but I can just about guess what's going through that mind of yours so I thought I'd better tell you. I had a nightmare, about the attack, only I didn't have my car key with me. I woke up screaming. Or rather, I was screaming and Ray woke me up. I can't think about what I did to his eardrums. I felt guilty this morning because, well, I disturbed what little sleep any of us could have gotten and he spent the rest of the night in my bed. Not in that way, Ray." She added disapprovingly when she received a glance from Ray. "Anyway, I'd better get some of that sleep that I missed out on this morning. Good night, Ray."   
  
"Good night, Jess." She stood and went to her room, closing the door behind her.   
  
Moments later, she heard a loud bang and a gunshot. She rushed out to see what was going on. She was shocked to see the door kicked off its hinges and Ray sprawled out on the floor, blood flowing onto the carpet.  
  
"Ray!" She screamed as two men rushed towards her. One grabbed her and held her struggling form whilst the other clamped a cloth over her mouth. She inhaled. _Damn, chloroform_ was her last thought before she lost consciousness.   
  
Her body went limp and the two men carried her out the door. They left in the elevator.   
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  
Ray wasn't sure how long he had been out. He only knew that his side hurt like hell and he had to call Stan. He picked up the phone and dialled his cell phone number.   
  
After two rings, Stan answered, "Kowalski."   
  
"Kowalski, get your ass back here, now! Jess is gone."   
  
"I'm on my way. You don't sound too good, Vecchio, are you okay?"   
  
"I got shot. It's no big deal, I'll live. We've got to find Jess!"   
  
"I'll be there in five." Stan hung up the phone.   
  
He turned to Ben and passed him the phone, "Call for an ambulance to go to Jess' place. Ray's been shot. Jess has been kidnapped."   
  
Ben did as he was bid ignoring the fact that Stan was speeding and had managed to run three red lights since he had turned around.   
  
Minutes later, they arrived at Jess' apartment. They ran through the doorway to find Ray sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He ignored his blood soaked shirt and the slowly spreading blood.  
  
"Ray, are you okay? An ambulance is on its way."  
  
Ben went in search of some towels as Stan applied pressure to the wound.   
  
"I should have been paying more attention." He said solemnly. "It's my fault she's gone."  
  
"Don't be stupid, Vecchio. We knew this had to happen. It could have been any one of us with her and you had no way of knowing that they would have a gun. Don't go blaming yourself for this. It is not your fault. We'll find her...together."   
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  
Jess woke to find herself clad in a low-cut, black, velvet dress. She was bound by the wrists hanging from the ceiling, her toes barely touching the ground. She raised her head to find that she was in an empty room. There were no windows, only a mirror that made up one wall. _It's probably a two-way mirror_ she thought. Those thoughts were confirmed when the door opened and a man walked in. She looked at his face. It wasn't her attacker and she doubted it was her abductor. _Oh my God. Could it be?_   
  
"Hello, Jessica."  
  
"What is the meaning of this, Michael?" she asked in the steadiest voice she could muster.   
  
"It's been too long, Jessica." He slowly advanced towards her.   
  
"What do you mean 'too long'? We just spoke to each other at lunch time." The look in his eyes told her that she should be wary.   
  
"No, we've been friends too long."  
  
"What's wrong with that? Good friends are hard to find, you know." She was frightened. She didn't like that look in his eyes and she knew what he was leading to.  
  
"You never took any notice of me. I was just an old friend to you. I want to be so much more, Jessica. I want to love you like Andy and Peter did. What I would give to hold you in my arms, to kiss your tender lips..."he trailed off.  
  
Jess shuddered at the words emitted from Michael's mouth. The Michael she had known most her life was now replaced by this demon, demanding and unrelenting.   
  
She built up her courage once more to say, "Couldn't you have told me that, Michael? Why has it come to this?"   
  
"As if you would have listened to me if I had told you. You would have laughed in my face. It's easier this way. We can be together...forever." He walked over to her and caressed her cheek. Jess froze. Forever? _Dear Lord, help me._ His hand lingered on her chin and tilted her head up to his. He kissed her hard on the mouth. When she didn't respond he pulled away. "Kiss me!" He yelled causing Jess to flinch, shocked. She closed her eyes. She felt him coming towards her again. Their lips met. Michael forced his tongue into Jess' mouth as he deepened the kiss. An arm snaked around her waist as he drew her closer to him. His other hand held her head. She could feel herself suffocating. She cried out in distress.   
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  



	5. Fishy Dreams

Ben and Stan were pacing the halls of the hospital when the doctor arrived to tell them of Ray's condition. He informed them that the bullet hadn't hit any vital organs and that Ray was resting.   
  
"Can we see him?" Ben asked. The doctor nodded and led the two men to Ray's room.   
  
Ray's still form lay in the bed. Ben and Stan pulled chairs up to the bedside and sat down. Six hours later, Ray stirred.   
  
"Benny?"  
  
"I'm here, Ray."  
  
"Hey, Vecchio. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm in the hospital nursing a gun shot wound and you ask me how I'm feeling?"  
  
"Give me a break, I'm trying to do the 'sensitive' thing here."  
  
"What are you doing here, anyway? Get out of here, guys. Go find Jess." Ben opened his mouth to protest. "I'll be fine." He assured them quickly then motioned for them to leave. Once they were gone, Ray closed his eyes and went back to sleep glad that the two most respectable cops in North America were out there looking for Jess.   
  
Stan and Ben made their way quickly to the GTO and headed to the precinct. Huey saw Stan and approached him.   
  
"Mrs McIntyre, one of the neighbours, said she saw two men take an unconscious woman away in a van. Their faces were covered. She was throwing some large boxes into the dumpster out back when the men came out the door and drove off in a red delivery van. No markings. She gave us a plate number. It's being run as we speak."  
  
"What about the blood?"  
  
"It's all Vecchio's, which means that she probably wasn't injured."  
  
"Can we get a list of partners and associates who work at Jess' firm?" Huey nodded.   
  
"Thanks, Huey. Call me if anything else comes up." He turned to Ben. "So, what do you suggest we do now?"   
  
"Perhaps we should go over Jess' apartment once more?"  
  
"Sounds good to me, Frase. Let's go."   
  
The forensic team had long since finished scouring the apartment for clues. Stan, followed by Ben, crossed the police line and went inside. Ben began examining the boot print on the door. Stan walked around to the sofa and sat down. He couldn't help but notice the bloodstained floor. His thoughts drifted to Ray. He understood how Ray had felt before. He was feeling exactly the same way now. It was times like these that he wished he could listen to his own advice.   
  
"Ray? Ray!" Ben snapped his fingers in front of Stan's face.   
  
"Yeah, Frase?"  
  
"Where were you? It seemed you were a thousand miles away."  
  
"Sorry, I was just thinking. Did you find anything?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I did. There was a distinct smell of fish on the print."   
  
"Fish? Are you suggesting that they took her to the Lake?"   
  
"Yes, perhaps to a warehouse or abandoned building near a fish market."  
  
Stan rose from the couch and headed towards the door. "Well, pitter-patter, let's get at her. Come on."   
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  
Jess raised her head. She was alone again. She looked at the mirror and was hardly surprised to see the dark bruise forming on one side of her face. It was the result of a struggle that she had quite obviously lost. She hung her head. _How could this have happened? Why didn't he ever say anything? Why didn't she see it?_ Questions flooded her mind. Questions that she could not answer.   
  
All she could do now was pray that someone would save her from this physical torment. It wouldn't be long before he forced himself onto her. She could feel it building in him whenever he was near her. Once he had, she would be counting the seconds until he killed her, then himself. He had told her of his plan and she was sure that she had visibly quivered. _Was that what he wanted? For me to be scared of him?_ The thought struck her like a lightning bolt. Would it buy her more time if she did everything in her power to resist him?   
  
The door opened again and Jess decided that she would put her theory to the test. She looked up as confidently as she could when he approached. He stood in front of her and examined the bruise on her face.  
  
"Jessica, darling, I'm sorry for this."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
He gazed into her eyes before grabbing her face and licking the bruise as a cat does her kittens. He pulled away and crouched before her. She could feel his fingers as they brushed her skin from her heel, slowly to her thigh. He was so distracted that he didn't realise that Jess' other leg had moved to strike his chin until he stumbled backwards and hit the ground.   
  
He got to his feet, facing the mirror, an angered expression on his face.   
  
"How dare you?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question, Michael."  
  
He opened his mouth to retaliate but stopped, glaring evilly at Jess through the mirror before leaving the room. He slammed the door behind him.   
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  
Ray lay in the bed sleeping. Any passer-by would think that he was sleeping peacefully but they were unaware of the disturbing nature of his dreams.   
  
Ray inserted the key into the lock, turned it and entered the house. He set the briefcase he was carrying down on the kitchen counter. He walked over to the glass doors and slid it open. He then stepped out onto the balcony. He let the wind whip through his hair as he looked out over the large body of water before him. He stood there admiring the view and enjoying the serenity for several minutes.   
  
He then turned and went back inside. He went down the staircase that was in one corner of the house. Upon reaching the bottom of the staircase, there was a corridor with two doors side by side. He entered the first door and found a small room. In it was a single chair and a video camera facing a glass wall. Through the glass he saw Jess. Her wrists bound her and her head hung limply.   
  
She moved slightly, then raised her head revealing a bruise on one side of her face. Her gaze made it seem as if she was looking straight at him. His heart raced. He watched as she lowered her head once more in defeat. He changed the tape in the camera and then left the room.  
  
He then went through the second door. This room was no larger than the first but the wall adjacent to the glass one of the previous room was made up of a mirror. As he approached Jess, she lifted her head and he inspected the bruise on her face. He apologised for hitting her before caressing her damaged cheek with his tongue. Green eyes connected with similar green eyes. He stooped and one second he was stroking her magnificent, muscular leg the next, he was sprawled out on the concrete floor.   
  
Ray got up and looked in the mirror. The reflection that stared back at him was an unfamiliar face. _No...wait. It was somewhat familiar._ Where had he seen it before?   
  
He suddenly jolted upright in his bed and repeatedly pressed the call button in urgency. A nurse hurried to Ray's bedside.   
  
"I need to speak with my partner...now!"   
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  



	6. Visions

Stan and Ben had decided to start searching from the bottom end of the lake working their way north. They planned to stop at every fish market and ask some questions. They had travelled about a quarter of their journey when Stan's cell phone rang.   
  
"Kowalski."  
  
Huey's voice came form the other end. "Kowalski, the hospital called and said that Vecchio's demanding to speak to you."  
  
"Demanding, hey? They didn't happen to mention what about, did they?"  
  
"No, but they did suggest that you get over there before he kills someone. I think they're beginning to dislike him over there."  
  
"Okay. I'm on my way." He shut off the cell phone and pressed the accelerator further. He then turned to Ben. "Get this, Vecchio wants to see us. First, he makes sure were on the streets looking for Jess, then he wants us to go back to the hospital because he wants to talk to us."  
  
"Hmm. It must be urgent."  
  
"It had better be. You realise were wasting valuable time by going back, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, and I'm sure Ray realises this as well. Therefore, it must have something to do with Jess."  
  
"I sure hope you're right, Fraser."  
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  
Ben and Stan arrived at the hospital and made their way straight to Ray's room.   
  
"This had better be good, Vecchio, 'cause I don't appreciate having to come back here to check on you while we have a lunatic out there with Jess."   
  
"Don't you think I know that, Kowalski! I wouldn't get you back here unless it was important. I want to have Jess back safe and sound just as much as you do!"   
  
Ben placed a hand on Stan's shoulder. "Ray, Ray, please. We all know that Jess' life is in danger and we need to find her as soon as possible. For Jess' sake, we must remain civilised."   
  
Stan shrugged away from Ben's hand. "Okay, I'm good. So, what do you have to tell us, Vecchio?"   
  
"I had a dream..."  
  
"A dream?! You pull us in here about a dream?!"  
  
"Could you shut your trap for just a moment and listen to me, Kowalski? I had a dream about Jess. I saw her in a room. It had a two-way mirror along one wall."  
  
"How did you know it was a two-way mirror, Ray?"   
  
"There was a room on the other side of the mirror. It had a video camera behind it. As I was saying, she was strung up to the ceiling. I dreamt that I went into that room and..." he trailed off.   
  
"And what?"  
  
Ray hesitated before finishing, "I...Geez, I don't know how to explain it...I...caressed her. It was sensual, really got my blood pumping..." he was caught in the moment. Ben and Stan could see it in his eyes. Stan felt a pang of jealousy. Ray snapped out of his reverie and blushed furiously. "Why the hell am I telling you this, it's not important. What is important is that she kicked me."   
  
"She kicked you?"  
  
"Got me in the chin. I fell. When I got up and looked in the mirror, I didn't see me. I saw someone else."   
  
"Do you mean that you saw yourself in a different light, Ray?"  
  
"No, Benny, I mean it wasn't me. It was another guy." He paused. "It was the guy she went to lunch with yesterday."   
  
"From what I saw yesterday, she seemed close to that man."  
  
"That's what I saw too, Benny, but she kicked the guy...and if he felt what I felt, she kicked him hard. It wasn't friendly."   
  
"Okay, did you see where all this took place?"   
  
"Yeah, I remember standing on a balcony, overlooking the lake."   
  
Ben and Stan looked at each other.   
  
"Okay, we'll stop by Jess' office and see if we can get the guy's name and address."   
  
Ray raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "You're kidding me, right? Two seconds ago, you didn't believe me."  
  
"Well, let's say, I believe you now. Fraser found traces of fish on the footprint that was left on the door."   
  
"Oh." Ray nodded in understanding.   
  
An uncomfortable silence fell over the group.   
  
"So, why are you two still standing in this room? Get out of here!" He commanded with a hint of humour.   
  
"Geez, Fraser, we'd better get out of here. I'd hate to think what he'd do if he wasn't disabled." Stan hurriedly made his way out the door with Ben hot on his heels.  
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  
Ben and Stan stepped out of the elevator and made their way to the receptionist.   
  
"Good afternoon, gentlemen. How may I help you?"  
  
"Ah...hi. Does Jessica Mitchell have a secretary or something?"  
  
"Yes, Linda Greenman is Ms Mitchell's Personal Assistant."  
  
"Where might we find her?"  
  
"Right here." Replied the receptionist as Linda walked past the desk. "Linda, these gentlemen wish to speak to you." Linda stopped and faced the men.  
  
"Good afternoon, Ms Greenman. I am Detective Kowalski of the Chicago Police Department and this is Constable Fraser of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. Is there somewhere we can go to talk?"  
  
"Yes, of course."   
  
She led them to Jess' office, ushered them inside and shut the door.  
  
"What can I help you with?"   
  
Ben began explaining. "Ms Mitchell was kidnapped last night from her home. I'm sure you would have heard from some detectives this morning. We have reason to believe that her kidnapper was the man who had lunch with her yesterday."  
  
"Michael?! That's absurd. Michael has been a close friend of Jess' since they were young. Why would he hurt her?"   
  
"That's the question we're trying to answer." Replied Stan. "We think that he has some kind of sick and twisted romantic interest in Jess. We would appreciate it if you could give us as much information about him as possible."  
  
"I have his details on the database. If you follow me, I can pull it up on the computer." She then led them to a desk sitting directly outside Jess' office. She sat down behind the computer and punched at the keys. In moments, the screen showed all the details of one Michael Parkes.   
  
"May we please have a printout of that?"   
  
"Sure." She clicked on a button. She excused herself while she retrieved the printout and returned with it in hand.   
  
She passed it to Stan who began reading aloud, "Michael A Parkes of Morgan and Parkes Stockbrokers." Stan paused. "Hello, what do we have here? How interesting, Frase? He lives on Lake Shore Drive."   
  
"Interesting, indeed. Thank you kindly for your help, Ms Greenman. It is much appreciated."   
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  



	7. Found

As they approached 9560 Lake Shore Drive, Ben and Stan could see a figure moving around inside. Stan parked the GTO at the curb and the two men got out. Each knew they had to play their cards strategically. They reached the front door and rang the doorbell. In moments, Michael Parkes answered the door.   
  
"Michael Parkes?"  
  
"Yes, that's me." Replied Michael apprehensively.  
  
"I'm Detective Kowalski, Chicago PD, and this is Constable Fraser, RCMP. We'd like to ask you some questions regarding Jessica Mitchell."  
  
"We understand that she is a good friend of yours."  
  
"Yes, she is. Please, come in." He stood aside to let the two policemen inside then closed the door.   
  
"This is a nice place, you've got, Mr Parkes. What is it, two storeys?"  
  
"Yes, and a basement...which I use as a cellar." Michael added.   
  
Ben walked to the glass sliding doors. "May we?" he asked gesturing towards the doors.  
  
"Of course."   
  
Ben opened the doors and stepped on to the balcony. Stan joined him. "Do you think this is what he saw?"  
  
"It may well be, Ray. There's only one way to find out." He stepped back through the doorway. "Mr Parkes, when was the last time you went out on the balcony?"  
  
Michael thought for a moment. "About three hours ago. Why?"   
  
"Oh, no reason. Just curious."  
  
"So, what was it you wanted to know about Jess?"  
  
"How close are you and Jess, Mr Parkes?"  
  
"We're tight. We've been friends since high school. I was a nerd in high school. You know how it's like. Teenagers are merciless. Jess defended me, she taught me courage and strength. She became my best friend."  
  
"Wow. That sounds nice. Me? I could never have a girl for a best friend. I'd want to take it further, you know?"  
  
Michael shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, well, that's how we were. Best friends."   
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  
Jess heard the doorbell and her head snapped up. Her heart rate increased considerably. She calmed her rapid breathing so that she could hear a pin drop. She dropped her chin to her chest and concentrated hard. She heard movement above her. There were definitely more than two sets of footprints.   
  
After what seemed like hours but were in fact minutes, she heard the footsteps above her get louder. When she was sure that they were directly above her head, she yelled, "Help! Somebody help me! I'm down here!" Her voice echoed throughout the small room. She wasn't sure that anyone had heard her. "Can anyone hear me?" she prayed that someone would hear her plea.  
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  
"Would you men like a drink?" He needed something to calm himself down. He got up and went over to the cabinet. He needed something to calm his nerves. He placed several ice cubes in a glass and poured a generous amount of scotch over them.   
  
He took a mouthful and then he heard it. He heard the cry for help and nearly choked on the drink. Evidently, Stan and Ben had also heard it. They looked at each other then back at Michael. He headed towards the staircase. "Excuse me a moment, gentlemen." He said before disappearing down the stairs.  
  
Once Michael was out of sight, Stan drew his gun and followed after him, Ben close behind. They went down the stairs and cautiously moved through the corridor. They could hear Michael screaming, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
It was soon followed by Jess' voice screaming equally as loud, "What do you think, Michael? How dare you question my actions when you subject me to such conditions? I want this to end! I don't want to be in this damned room and I don't give a shit what you think! I hope you rot in hell!"   
  
As Stan and Ben approached the door, Michael pulled out a gun and aimed it at Jess. "I'm hurt, Jess. I really love you, you know? If you won't return my love, then I'd rather live with my memory of you."   
  
Michael squeezed the trigger as Stan burst through the door. Two shots rang out. One bullet came from each gun. Stan rushed over to Jess as Ben went over to Michael. Jess' head hung limply and blood poured from her left shoulder. Stan pulled his glasses out of his jacket pocket and slipped them on. He aimed at the rope and shot through it precisely, leaving Jess hanging by a strand. He grabbed Jess and pulled. The rope snapped and Jess' unconscious form slumped against him. He settled her on the ground resting her head in his lap. He applied pressure to Jess' shoulder. The bullet had torn straight through her shoulder, the pain simultaneously sending her into unconsciousness.   
  
Stan looked at Ben, who announced, "He's dead." Stan then took out his cell phone and threw it to Ben. He caught it easily and called for an ambulance and assistance.   
  
Stan kept one hand on Jess' shoulder and gently tapped her on the cheek. "Jess? Can you hear me?"   
  
Jess replied with a groan as she slowly lifted her eyelids. She looked up at Stan. "Could you press any harder?" she asked sarcastically.   
  
Stan smiled. "An ambulance is on its way."   
  
Jess acknowledged Stan's statement with a nod before closing her eyes again.  
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  
Stan reached down with one hand to untie Jess' wrists and discovered that her fingers were cold. No, they weren't just cold, they were freezing.   
  
"Fraser, give me a hand here, will you?"   
  
"Of course."  
  
Ben's hand replaced Stan's. Stan removed his coat and covered Jess' legs with it. He then clutched Jess' hands firmly in an attempt to warm them and get the blood circulating throughout her arms once again. She had been hanging from the ceiling for more than 24 hours and most if not all of the circulation to her arms had been cut off. Her hands were especially cold; the rope had further cut off the circulation to her hands. He concentrated on her right arm for fear of making the wound on her left shoulder bleed more profusely than it already seemed to be.   
  
Stan barely heard the sirens as they approached the lakeside home. He only realised it when Ben put a hand on his shoulder and reassured him, "She's going to be alright, Ray. I'll go and tell them where we are."   
  
As soon as Ben left, Stan drew Jess closer to him. He wasn't a particularly good singer, but the words that came into his mind seemed so appropriate at that moment that he simply had to sing it. He put his lips close to Jess' ear and sang,  
  
When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned it's back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't  
take anymore   
  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone ***  
  
He held her a moment longer before he shoved his feelings aside and switched to his professional mode.  
  
Two paramedics, one male, one female, arrived and started asking Stan questions. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. The blood belongs to her," he directed their attention to Jess. "She's suffered a gun shot wound to the left shoulder. She may be hypothermic. She was tied by the wrists and hung up from the ceiling and I don't think the dress would have kept her warm."   
  
After treating Jess, Stan and the paramedics carried Jess to the top of the stairs where a stretcher was waiting. They gently eased her onto it and the two paramedics wheeled the stretcher to the ambulance outside.   
  
Stan found Ben talking to Huey and called to him, "Fraser, take my car. I'm going with Jess." He fished around in his pocket for the keys then threw them to Ben before leaving with the ambulance.   
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  
*** Lyrics from Crash and Burn by Savage Garden  
  



	8. A Moment of Weakness

Jess lay in a hospital bed with Stan vigilantly watching over her. Ben had checked on them both before going two doors down to Ray's room to tell him about what had just transpired in the home of Michael Parkes. Her face was pale and Stan couldn't help but think of how vulnerable and defenceless she looked. He thought back to hearing her yelling obscenities at the man whom she had so obviously been close friends with and wondered how much did he actually do to her while he held her captive. If Ray had actually seen what he had done to her and reacted the way he did, it must have been fairly intense.   
  
Jess shifted slightly before opening her eyes. Green eyes met blue..."Again?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"This is the second time I've woken up seeing your face."   
  
"Actually, it's the third."   
  
"That's not counted. It was involuntarily."   
  
Though the subject was vague, both Stan and Jess knew what he was referring to.   
  
"Uh...Jess, there's something I have to tell you. Michael..." Jess flinched at the mention of his name, "he's...uh...dead."   
  
He watched as a myriad of emotions played across her face. He saw sadness, relief and anger before it all gave way to confusion. She thought for a moment before she spoke, "I...I don't know what to feel. He was my friend for so long...and it was all destroyed in a matter of days. I still can't believe it. Everything our relationship was built up on, came crashing down and I couldn't stop it. Now, I don't know whether to feel sad because I've lost one of my best friends or relieved because he can't hurt me anymore." Tears welled in her eyes before flowing down her cheeks. "You know the worst thing?" Stan didn't dare to speak. "The worst thing is that my confusion makes me so angry." She didn't try to hide the tears which now flowed freely. She turned away from Stan who sensed that she needed some time to sort out her emotions.   
  
"I'll...uh...go get a cup of coffee." He said nervously before leaving the room.   
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  
Stan closed the door behind him. He leaned against it with his head tilted back and his eyes closed. His heart went out to the woman who lay in the bed. It tore him up to see her like that. He turned to look at the door once more before leaving his post.  
  
Stan found a coffee machine and retrieved his coffee. He extracted his supply of Smarties from his pocket and counted six into his coffee. He then threw in a few more, he needed it. Taking a sip, he turned and headed towards Ray's room.   
  
When he reached it, he found Ben and Ray deep in conversation. They both turned to the doorway and looked at him when he entered. Ray looked exhausted.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey, Kowalski. We were just discussing..."  
  
"Yeah, I would imagine."  
  
"So, is Jess asleep?"  
  
"No, she...uh...she didn't take the news very well."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh dear."  
  
"Benny, can you give us a minute?"   
  
"Of course, Ray. I'll wait outside." Ben left the room as Stan sat down in Ben's recently vacated chair.  
  
"Why aren't you in there comforting her?"  
  
"Well, I thought she could use some time to think. You know, get her thoughts sorted out. Besides, can't a guy come and say, 'hello' to his partner?"   
  
"Sure, but not when there's a lady in need of your support."   
  
"It's not that simple..."  
  
"Yes, it is. You did it once, you can do it again."  
  
"I suppose...wait a second, she told you about that?"  
  
"Yeah. She needs you more than either of you know it and if you don't get your skinny ass back into her room, I will get out of this bed and drag you there myself. You're her lifeline, don't let her drift so far away that she can't pull herself back."   
  
Stan thought for a moment before getting up and heading towards the door. "You know, you're full of crap...but I'll believe you." He paused. "Thanks, Ray." He added as an afterthought.  
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  



	9. Traditional Vecchio Dinner

"How come I had to stay longer than you did?"   
  
"Well, Ray, that's because I was a good girl. The nurses liked me. Besides, it was only an extra day."   
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"Well, shall we, in your terms, hit the road?" Ben said as Stan pulled the GTO to the front of the hospital. Ray and Jess were in wheelchairs, Ben pushing one and an orderly pushing the other. Jess' arm was in a sling.   
  
Ben offered Jess his hand, which she accepted against her 'women can do anything' attitude.   
  
"Hey! What about me?"  
  
"You want me to carry you, Vecchio?" Stan asked sarcastically.  
  
"I'd rather walk than have your stinking fingers anywhere near me." He retorted, getting out of the wheelchair.   
  
Jess sighed. Things were beginning to get back to normal.   
  
Ben pulled the seat forward and helped Jess climb in. He then climbed in behind her and returned the seat to its regular position, allowing Ray to settle himself in the front seat.   
  
"Freedom, finally." Jess breathed a sigh of relief. She could now go home and live her life knowing that she would be safe once again. "You can just drop me off at my apartment and I'll be out of your hair for good."  
  
Ray spoke up, "Jess, if you think it's going to be that easy to get rid of us, you've got another thing coming."   
  
"You got that right. Fraser, here, spoke to Ma Vecchio this morning and it seems were all going over there tonight for dinner. Right?"  
  
"That is correct, Ray. Ma wanted to celebrate, so to speak, Ray's homecoming. We're all going over there, tonight, yourself included, Jess."  
  
Jess gaped. She was speechless. "Me?! So, I'm not just another assignment to you guys?"  
  
"Hell, no! What in the world would give you that idea? Besides, even if you were just another assignment, I don't think any of us would protest against getting to know you better."   
  
"We've all seen your vulnerability AND your strength of character, Jess..."  
  
"We want to get to know you better. That is, if you'll let us..."  
  
Jess was touched by their dedication and willingness not to let her out of their lives. Nobody had ever done that for her before. She had made it in a world that looked down upon women. She had crashed through that glass ceiling on her own. Nobody had been willing to help her...until now. She could feel her throat constricting as her vision became blurred with the tears that gathered there. "Of course I'll let you," She choked out. How could she refuse?   
  
She reached for Ben with her uninjured arm and wrapped it around his neck, hugging him. He, in turn, wrapped both arms around her and returned the embrace.   
  
She extracted her arm from around Ben's neck and reached for Ray who turned in his seat to hug Jess.  
  
She then reached for Stan. "Whoa, wait a minute, let me pull over first." Jess smiled as Stan pulled over onto the side of the road. He killed the engine before turning to Jess and giving her a big hug. He then pulled away slightly, looked into her eyes and smiled. "Aw, group hug!"  
  
Before she had the chance to realise what was happening, Jess found herself enveloped in arms from all three men. They sat there until Ben broke the silence. "We really should get Jess home so she can get changed before dinner."  
  
"Good point, Benny. Come on, Kowalski, let's hit the road."  
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  
An hour and a half later, Ben, Stan and Jess stood on the front porch of the Vecchio's home. Jess was nervous. Actually, she was more than nervous, she was terrified. _What if they don't like me? How am I supposed to act?_   
  
Stan saw the look of trepidation on her face. He took her hand and squeezed it. Leaning towards her, he whispered, "You'll be fine. Just act naturally."   
  
Startled, Jess turned to Stan to find that they were mere millimetres apart. "I hope you're right." She whispered back. She couldn't have said it louder if she tried. _He read my mind. How did he do that? I'm glad he can't feel my heartbeat._ If it was racing before, it was racing even faster now.   
  
She felt almost dizzy and was glad when the door opened revealing Ray on the other side. "Welcome to my humble abode!" He ushered all three of them inside. Voices could be heard from every direction, the women in the kitchen, the children down the hall, the television blaring from the den.  
  
The introductions began. Francesca breezed into the room. "Jess, this is my sister, Francesca, Frannie, this is Jessica Mitchell." They shook hands as Ray continued, "Frannie is the Civilian Aid at the station."   
  
Jess smiled at Frannie as the petite brunette let go of Jess' hand and practically threw herself at Ben in a more than friendly embrace. "Hello, Ben, it's so nice to see you again." Jess raised her eyebrows and mouthed, "okay..." at Frannie's display. Ray shook his head and lead Jess into the Family room. There, they found Tony sprawled out on an armchair watching television. "Tony, meet Jess, Jess, Tony, my sister, Maria's husband." They exchanged their greetings and moved on towards the kitchen.  
  
"Now, here we have the other Vecchio women." Frannie had rejoined Maria and Ma in the kitchen and all three ladies were working away busily in the kitchen. "Frannie you've already met, this is my older sister, Maria and my Ma." He said indicating each of them. "Ma, Maria, this is Jess." She shook hands and exchanged pleasantries with Maria.   
  
She then turned to Ma, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Vecchio. I hope I'm not imposing..."   
  
"Nonsense! Any friend of The Three Musketeers' is welcome in this home...and please, call me 'Ma'."  
  
Jess laughed. That was the perfect description for the trio of Ben, Ray and Stan, The Three Musketeers.   
  
"Is there anything I can do to help, Ma?"  
  
"You're our guest, Jess. Go into the den and sit down, dinner will be ready soon, anyway."   
  
Ma smiled at Jess and she smiled back. She relaxed visibly at the Italian woman's openness to her presence. As she turned to leave the kitchen with Ray, she looked back at Ma's gentle face as she ushered Jess from the room with a small movement of her hand.   
  
After a boisterous and enjoyable meal, Jess, Ben and Stan made their way to leave. Ray got up, "I'll see you guys out."  
  
"Thank you for dinner, Ma. It was wonderful." Jess told Ma straight from the heart. They all said their goodbyes and moved towards the door. Once out on the porch, Jess pulled her coat more tightly around her. She turned to address Ray as he was saying something to Stan in a hushed voice.   
  
"Your family is amazing, Ray. I'm so glad I met them..." Her smile turned into a frown when she saw Ray's expression. "Ray, what's wrong?"  
  
Stan spoke up, "Jess, we recovered the tapes that were in the video camera behind the mirror."  
  
He saw Jess' sharp intake of breath and continued cautiously, "Nobody's seen them yet, and you have the right to see them first, but if you don't want to, it's perfectly understandable." They all waited for Jess' reaction.  
  
"Can they be destroyed?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper.   
  
"Just say the word and they're gone, but you should know, Jess, that sometimes in situations like this, that sometimes it's best to see the tapes. It might help to put some ghosts to rest. We'll all be there if you want us to be, Jess...It's your choice." Ray finished.  
  
Jess closed her eyes and thought for a while before speaking slowly, "Okay, I'll watch them, but only if all three of you are in that room with me...I can't go though this alone."   
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  



	10. Finality

Jess stood in the barren room staring at her own reflection in the mirror. The door creaked open and Michael entered the room. Jess tentatively backed away from him. The look of fear on her face spoke volumes. He knew things could never be the same again, but it was worth a try.  
  
"Jess, please don't be scared of me."  
  
She looked at him disbelievingly, "How can I not? You know what you did to me, I don't need to remind you."   
  
"I know, I know...and I'm very sorry..."  
  
Jess' fear turned to anger, "Sorry?! What? Do you expect me to forgive you or something?"   
  
"As a matter of fact, yes."  
  
Jess was becoming increasingly infuriated. "Really? Well, give me one good - and I mean good - reason why I should."  
  
"Jess, we were friends. Best friends in fact..."  
  
"Until you jeopardised it with your idiotic stunt!"  
  
Michael hung his head, "So you've mentioned, but do you know why I was out of town last month?"  
  
"No, you hardly discuss your business trips with me..."  
  
"Well, it wasn't really a business trip, Jess,"  
  
"It wasn't?"  
  
"No, it was personal."  
  
"Oh? Care to elaborate?"  
  
"I found out that I had cancer and I was out of town seeking the best treatment."  
  
Jess was silent for a long while. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I suppose I didn't want you to worry."  
  
"That still doesn't explain your behaviour."  
  
"I know. I can't explain it, Jess. I guess I just freaked..."  
  
"Freaked?! That's an understatement." Jess strode up to Michael who was still standing in the centre of the room. She stood toe to toe with him.   
  
Michael opened his mouth in a vain attempt to interrupt. Jess wouldn't let him. "No! You can NOT do that to me. I won't let you. I am not going to listen to you anymore. I don't have to believe you! You're dead and I'm asleep, for God's sake!" Jess was gesturing wildly with her arms, "You know what? I'm just going to wake up, now. Goodbye."  
  
Jess woke with a jerk and groaned. She blinked several times to adjust her eyes to the dim light. She could feel her heart pumping wildly. She took several deep breaths before peeking at the alarm clock on her bedside table. 5:39am. She got out of bed and changed into a crop top and bike pants, pulled her hair back into a ponytail, threw a towel around her neck and left her apartment. She took the elevator to the top floor. One of the advantages of owning a high-rise apartment was that you were given access to the pool and gym on the top floor.   
  
The beauty of going up to the gym at this hour was that there was no one around. She entered the gym and smiled when she saw the light punching bag off to one side. That was exactly what she needed to alleviate the adrenalin pumping inside her.   
  
Jess threw her towel down on the bench and strapped on the light boxing gloves. She focused on the punching bag in front of her as her feet started shuffling. She squared her shoulders and lined up for the first punch. She quickly and effectively drew her fist back and pounded it into the bag, setting it into motion. She kept her eyes on the swinging bag as she danced around it, landing several more punches into it, each one thrown with power, precision and purpose.   
  
Before long, Jess had fallen into a rhythm. She would have had no intention of stopping if she hadn't thrown that punch that sent a sharp pain coursing through her left arm, settling in her shoulder. She cried out in pain and was more than surprised when a man who was working weights came up behind her.   
  
"Are you okay?"   
  
She spun around, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just agitated an injury, that's all." She smiled at him as she took off the gloves. She rubbed her shoulder gently.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"I'm sure, but I think I'd better stop before I do myself any more damage."   
  
She picked up her towel and slung it around her neck before leaving the gym.   
  
Jess went back to her apartment and took a nice, hot shower before getting ready for work. She put on a white blouse with a straight, knee-length, navy blue skirt and a matching jacket. After making sure she looked presentable, she picked up her handbag and car keys and left her apartment for the second time that day.  
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  
After her morning workout, Jess felt indestructible. She made her way quickly through the morning traffic and before she knew it, she had arrived at the 27th Precinct. _How good it feels to be behind the wheel once more_ she thought as she parked her car.   
  
Upon entering the bullpen, she spotted Ray getting up from his desk. She called to him as she quickly weaved her way through the bullpen.   
  
"Jess, hi! I wasn't expecting to see you at this time in the morning."  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about those tapes, Ray." She said with such confidence that Ray wasn't sure what to make of it.  
  
"If you want to watch them, now, I can go get Benny and Kowalski's in the break room..."  
  
"No, no, Ray, that's the thing. I've decided that I don't want to watch them...at all."  
  
Ray paused, "Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm sure. I just...look, I'm moving forward...slowly, I admit, but I am moving forward. To take a step backward would be foolish."  
  
"As long as you're sure..."  
  
"Ray, I'm absolutely positive." She smiled brightly.   
  
Stan chose that moment to approach them from behind. "Hey! Vecchio!" They both spun around. "Jess! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I dropped in to tell you guys that I'm not going to watch the tapes."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"No reason to subject myself to such torture. I can exorcise a ghost without watching them."  
  
"Do you still want us to destroy them?"  
  
Jess snickered, "That's not necessary, Ray. Just file it away somewhere. I was thinking too extremely when I said that."   
  
"If you say so."  
  
"Thanks." Jess shifted her stance in the brief but uncomfortable silence that followed. "Uh, well, I'd better get going..." She indicated the door.  
  
"Oh. Wait. Before you go, the reason I came over was to tell Vecchio that the Coroner's report came back."  
  
"So? Cause of death was a gunshot to the chest. Anyone could tell you that."  
  
"No, it's not that." He turned to address Jess who had gone silent, "I don't know whether you knew, but they found a lot of cancer in his brain. He would have only had about 3 months to live."  
  
As Stan's words began to sink in, Jess began to feel light-headed. _I saw a ghost. Even if it was in my dreams, it's still a ghost. I was sure it was a figment of my imagination. How? Oh, Lord, I have to get out of here._   
  
"As they say, it's been nice doing business with you. I really do have to get going."  
  
She shook hands with Ray and Stan, in turn before hastily leaving the bullpen. She moved as quickly as her shaky legs would carry her to her car. After fumbling with the keys and finally managing to press the unlock button, she slipped into the driver's seat and rested her head on the steering-wheel with her eyes closed.   
  
It wasn't the news that Michael had cancer that caused her to feel dizzy. It was more the realisation that she had seen Michael's ghost. No. It wasn't just that she'd seen it. She'd had a conversation with it as well...and what it had said was true! Jess wasn't sure what scared her more, the ordeal or the ghost. It seemed that the 'one step back' was inevitable. No matter how she tried to avoid it.   
  
As soon as Jess felt she was able, she slowly lifted her head. Looking in the rear-view mirror, she wasn't surprised to see the imprint of the steering wheel in her forehead. She snickered softly, rubbing her forehead before slipping the key into the ignition and starting the car.   
  
She put the car into gear and pulled out into the traffic, disappearing amongst it.  
  
  
Finis  
  



End file.
